


His Brother's Smile

by Aviss



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: It was the grin that got them in this situation.That wide, irrepressible, irresistible, devil may care grin that was the trademark of all three brothers and that he had missed more than he realized.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, smoker/sabo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	His Brother's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I tried my hand in this fandom, but apparently just two seconds of Ace at the end of a movie are enough to get me back in the saddle. Good to know I'm still a sucker for all things Ace.

It was the grin that got them in this situation.

That wide, irrepressible, irresistible, devil may care grin that was the trademark of all three brothers and that he had missed more than he realized.

Smoker had only had the chance to taste it twice before it went up in flames, same as its owner had always done, and now he couldn't help but compare them.

"Oi, Smoker, stop thinking and kiss me again," the bad idea currently sprawled on his bed said, the ever-present grin as tempting as it had been on his brother's face, though the features couldn't be more different.

Just to be contrary, Smoker didn't.

He used his hands to make him squirm and groan and plead until he decided it was a perfect time to silence him again and tasted his lips, parting them with his tongue so he could kiss him as deep as he wanted to.

No, they weren't the same, he decided as Sabo panted against his mouth. Not at all.

They were both made of fire, that was undeniable, and they were both terrible ideas, but Sabo was contained where Ace had been wild. Both of them had that intelligent glimmer in their eyes; Ace had been a dare, a fuck-you to a world that didn't want him there, always trying to carve his own place, Sabo was rebelling against the place the world had tried to make him fit, had found the edges and blown past it, damn the consequences. He was too big for that tiny place anyway, would have never been kept within its mould.

There was a sharp tug on his hair, pulling him again from the mouth that was no longer grinning.

"If you're looking for Ace, you're looking in the wrong place," Sabo said, and the seriousness was uncharacteristic and something that set him apart from his brother even more. Ace had never been serious, not while he was in Smoke's bed, his laughter as irrepressible as his carefree grin and his bouts of unconsciousness.

"I'm not." He leaned forward to kiss him again but Sabo's hand was a vice around his handful of hair.

"I am not my brother."

"I know that." Ace had been fire, too bright and hot for this world, and had burned himself out. Sabo wouldn't do that.

"Then stop thinking about him." As if it was that easy. Maybe it was.

"Make me," Smoker challenged him and saw the way his dark eyes lit up.

Sabo pushed him on his back and kissed him, savagely and leaving no quarter. Ace had never taken from Smoker in this way, so aggressively as if he had something to prove. He opened to the assault, let Sabo set the pace and groaned against his mouth, writhed under his hands. They were not encased in flames but might as well have been with the way they made his skin heat and his blood boil, his senses attuned to Sabo's mouth as it moved down from his lips to his jaw, biting sharply, then down his neck and chest and further down until Smoker could think no more, his mind filled with living flames.

The grin was back on Sabo's face when Smoker blinked back to the present, limbs still trembling, heart trying to beat out of his chest. He surged up to kiss that irritating smile, and the taste was an enticing mixture of the two of them, something he wanted to get familiar with, a taste he wanted to keep.

He pushed Sabo down and pressed him against the mattress, kissing everywhere he could reach except the mouth, his eyes fixed on those stretched lips.

He was beautiful like this and Smoker knew he would be gone before morning, Ace had never stayed. Sabo would leave nothing of his heat behind except in the places where his hands had scorched the skin on Smoker's back as he kissed his way down Sabo's chest, raking his teeth over his nipples and his nails down his sides, his lips and tongue tracing the little blond hairs that went from his navel to his groin until he finally took his cock in his mouth.

"Smoker," Sabo groaned, his hands grabbing at his hair again. "Oh, God."

He didn't say anything, just kept going, enjoying his moans and the way he trembled under him, and he didn't think about anyone else. The tugs at his hair became more insistent and Smoker pulled away, smirking at the way Sabo tensed and groaned when he stopped, just for a moment. Sabo opened his eyes and glared at him, his mouth no longer grinning but hanging open, lips bitten and reddened.

Smoker held his gaze and said, loud and clear, his voice raspy and low. " _Sabo_ ," before he leaned down and took him again into his mouth.

The effect was immediate, Sabo tensed and groaned and came, his entire body spasming while Smoker gentled him through it.

Another tug at his hair and Smoker crawled up his body. "Bastard," Sabo said, kissing him.

They separated when air became necessary, Sabo closed his eyes and leaned his head against Smoker's shoulder.

"Wake me up before the next guard change so I can leave," he said sleepily, much to Smoker's surprise and he decided that no, it wasn't quite the same.

He liked it this way, though. There was no getting back what was lost, not just for him but for Sabo and Luffy and the entire world. It had been a tragedy and a travesty that should not have happened but it had.

Ace had really burned too hot for this world, and Smoker had no more right to mourn him than his brothers, especially considering his position in the Marines.

But there were moments when he wished he could see them both together again, like that first time he met Sabo during the Pirate Festival and they had, for a moment, in the wall of fire, seen Sabo and Ace, grinning, fighting back to back.

Just for that moment, everything had been perfect.


End file.
